This multi-site phase II, open label clinical trial of the ACTG (AIDS Clinical Trial Groups) is sponsored by Boehringer Ingelheim. It is designed to assess the long-term safety and tolerance of multiple oral doses of Nevirapine (alone and in combination with AZT and ddI). The children enrolled must have successfully completed ACTG 180. Subjects continuing on long-term Nevirapine are doing well. This study is closed to enrollment.